


Wolf

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Werewolves, its not much angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franks a werewolf gerard finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> the Petekey fam were talking about werewolf frank and i was like i need to fucking write this so i did

"Frankie! I'm home!" Gerard but the front door of his apartment with his foot.

His hands were full of grocery bags that he set down on the counter.

"Frank?" He called again.

Gerard walked into the living room to see his best friend asleep on the couch. He sighed and smiled to himself. Frank was curled up on the couch with a pillow tucked tightly in between his arms.

Having a long standing crush on the man Gerard thought the image was too cute to handle and resisted the urge to curl up next to him out of fear of ruining their close friendship.

Instead he went back into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of beef jerky out of the grocery bag. He tore it open and took out one of the meaty sticks. Gerard walked back into the room where Frank was fast asleep. Gerard almost wanted to leave him there, let him sleep in such a peaceful state that Frank is rarely in. Gerard then thought of putting the groceries away by himself and waved the jerky in front of Frank's nose.

Frank woke up immediately and shot up, wide awake. He grabbed the beef jerky out of Gerard’s hand and put it in his mouth eating it fast. He sat up straight and let out a yawn stretching his limbs out.

“Hey Gerard.” He said after he swallowed the jerky. “When did you get home?”

“Just now. Get up, I went to the store, help me put the groceries away.”

“Is that the only reason you woke me up?” Frank asked as he got off the couch.

“Yup.” Gerard walked back into the kitchen. “You know you got up really fast once you smelled the beef.”

Frank swallowed. “Heh heh, yeah, I guess I did. I just really like it.”

“You’re like a dog when it comes to meat I swear.” Gerard laughed.

“Heh, Yeah kinda I guess.” Frank said nervously.

“Whatever, I don’t know how you eat it man, it’s gross and those poor animals.”

“Listen when we became roommates you promised not to convert me to your weird vegan ways.” Frank said trying to divert the conversation while putting cans into the cupboard.

“Vegetarian not vegan.” Gerard corrected.

“Whatever.” Frank stuck his tongue out at his best friend

Gerard grabbed the carrots that were on the counter and put them in the fridge. “You know it’s supposed to be a very clear night tonight, we should go for a walk.”

Frank mentally panicked. “Really? Are you sure.”

“Yeah, it’s a full moon it’ll be beautiful.”

A full moon, even worse. Frank’s wolf hormones will be all over the place. He needs to stay inside, away from Gerard if he wants to avoid changing or at least do it safely.

“Please Frankie.” Gerard gave him one of those looks, the look that made him give into anything Gerard asked.

Frank sighed. “Okay fine.” If he avoided directly looking at the moon and nothing distracted him he could get back home safe enough to change in his room, getting Gerard of any danger.

“Yes!” Gerard cheered and flashed Frank a smile, a smile that could light up the world.

Frank groaned inwardly and put a smile on so Gerard could think he was happy too. He always gave into Gerard, the large crush he had on him was really getting out of hand. Frank thought it could never work, him being a werewolf and Gerard not knowing really complicated things. Even if Gerard did know Frank didn’t want to hurt him and Frank would never believe that Gerard liked him back even if god himself came down from heaven and slapped him in the face with the words.

Gerard shut the cupboard after putting in the last of the cans. “We can leave in a minute I just need to pee first.”

Frank nodded and watched him walk to the bathroom before he ran to the kitchen sink and splashed water on his face.

“Come on Frank you can do this, just focus on not transforming, you can do this. What can distract you from that there isn’t anything Gerard can say that can throw you off and hurt him or yourself. You can do this.” Frank quietly gave a pep talk to himself.

“Ready to go?” Gerard asked.

“Yup, let me just grab a jacket.”

“Is it really needed? The amount of hair on your arms should keep you warm.” Gerard teased him.

“Listen, just because you’re a hairless freak doesn’t mean I can’t have hair on my body.” Frank slipped his arms threw the sleeves and walked out behind Gerard.

Gerard led them out the building and down the sidewalk and onto a path into the forest.

“Come on the moon will look better through the tree leaves.”

Frank gulped at the mention of the moon. “Yeah.”

He tried to look only at the ground or anything that wouldn’t distract his concentration. Anything but the moon the center of his furry problem.

Gerard eventually stopped and stared up at the sky entranced by the full moon.

“Hey Frank.” Gerard broke the comfortable silence.

“Yeah Gee?”

Gerard took a deep breath. “There is something I’ve been wanting to tell you for like, a long, long, time.”

Frank held his breath and tried to focus on Gerard and not transforming rather than the moon.

“So, I like you, like a lot.”

“I like you too, you’re my best friend.”

“No.” Gerard looked down from the sky and at Frank. “I mean more than that. A lot more than that.”

Frank got confused until it clicked in his mind. He grinned wide until reality hit him like a brick. “No, no you can’t.”

“What do you mean? I do, I really do.”

“I-I,” Frank took a step back and bent forward. “I’m sorry.”

Gerard gave Frank a confused look, tilting his head to the side until he saw what was happening. Frank was holding himself, kneeling on the floor trying to hold something inside of him.

“Frankie?” Gerard said in a scared voice. “Frank, what’s happening.” He took a step forward.

Frank's head shot up. “Don’t come closer!” He shouted.

His voice was rough, facial hair covering the lower half of his face and growing to his neck fast. His eyes turned yellow, threatening looking but Gerard saw inside them, Frank was scared for Gerard, scared for himself.

Once Frank locked eyes with Gerard he started to back away then turned around and ran off the path completely, leaving Gerard alone, scared and confused in the woods.

Gerard stood there watching Frank go, frozen in place.

“Frankie…” He whispered. “Come back.” Tears started to form in his eyes.

He slowly lifted one foot off the ground and started to walk off the path and into the direction Frank went.

Gerard went over the changes in Frank’s appearance over and over again in his mind as he walked, looking for him. Rapidly growing hair, they eyes that went from their normal milking brown to a sharp yellow, the pointed ears that had a slight fur coat on them.

He then went over Frank’s every day appearance and the way he acts. The ever present beard and mustache, his hyper sence of smell, the overgrown leg and arm hair along with the mop of dark brown hair on his head. How he could flick his ears easily, the way he could smell something from miles away, his eyesight that's near perfect only slightly color blind.

Gerard connected the dots in his mind and figured it out. Werewolf. It made sense really, Frank being like this. The way he always seemed to cower from the moon when it was full, locking himself away never being near Gerard during those nights. How he made friends with almost every dog he met. His love for beef jerky and all things meaty. How he liked to cuddle and have Gerard play with his hair, almost like petting him, scratching behind the ears making him roll over and show his belly. It really did make sense. Frank acted like a large dog, after all most dogs are basically domesticated wolves.

“Frank?” Gerard called. “Frankie? Where are you?”

He walked some more until he spotted Frank’s jacket on the ground in front of him. He bent down and picked it up feeling the fabrics warmth.

“Frank I know you’re here still here.” Gerard called, his voice slightly shaky.

He took a deep breath trying to hold in his tears.

“Frankie please come out here, please.” He begged.

He heard a rustle and crunch of leaves next to him. Gerard turned to face it and clutched the jacket tightly.

Frank walked out of the shadows in his full wolf form.

“Frank?”

Frank lifted his head up, responding to the name.

“It is you.” He let out a few tears.He began to step forward only to have Frank step back.

Gerard slowly stuck his arm out, daring himself to be brave. Frank stared at it for a moment before he slowly stuck his arm out and let it gently rest on Gerard’s hand.

Gerard smiled and began to let out more tears, this time in relief.

Frank started to transform back into a human, starting with his hand and having it drift to the rest of his body leaving him in his original human state.

Gerard dropped the jacket and ran to Frank dragging him into a hug, crying, pushing them both onto the ground.

“I thought I lost you.” Gerard said in between sobs.

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s trembling body.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Gerard tried to for a reply but what ever was said was lost in his crys.

“I’m sorry.” Frank whispered again.

He kept apologising over and over trying to calm Gerard down. Eventually the sobs slowed then stopped completely.

“Frank…” Gerard spoke, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Frank gripped him tighter. “Because I knew something like this would happen and I wanted to keep you safe. I could have hurt you, really fucking badly. I-I couldn’t live with myself if I ever did that to you, I barely can now.”

Gerard pulled back to lock eyes with Frank. “But you didn’t hurt me, see I’m fine.”

“But you’re not fine, I did hurt you.” Frank used his hand to wipe away the tears that stained Gerard’s cheek. “You are hurt. Maybe not physically but emotionally, you said you like me a lot and shit and I ran off, I didn’t just run off either I told you you can't even though I feel the same way, but I transformed right in front of you, I scared you and I ran way. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“You feel the same way?”

“Gerard where you not just listening? This can’t happen, I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have today.”

Gerard pressed his forehead to Frank’s. “You’re fixing me now though.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You hurt me, yes. But when someone is hurt you patch them up right? That’s what you’re doing, you’re fixing me. By telling me that you’re a wolf and apologising, you’re fixing me.”

“But you aren’t broken.”

“Not anymore. Frank this can work, I know you want it too.”

“I do want it. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Than don’t keep secrets from me, that’s what caused this, you not telling me.”

“Okay, can I tell you another secret now?”

“Sure, what is it.”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

Once he heard this Gerard moved his head forward and connected their lips together. Frank smiled and immediately responded by kissing back.

The kiss was short and sweet, Gerard broke it off first.

“This is okay right? Please tell me it’s okay.”

Frank paused for a moment, didn’t talk or move for nearly a minute before he talked again.

“If I hurt you in any way you have to tell me, promise me. If you tell me if I hurt you than it’s okay.”

“I promise, only if you don’t keep any secrets, well major ones, like the fact that you’re a fucking wolf.”

“Werewolf.” Frank corrected him.

He stood up bringing Gerard up with him. “Lets go home.”

Gerard picked the jacket up off the ground and wrapped it around Frank’s shoulders. He put an arm around his waist.

“Yeah, home. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please it gets me to write more fics send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com please no song fics i never know how to write them


End file.
